Past mistakes, Future saves
by full moon girlie
Summary: AU. Caroline is in a tight spot with two werewolves. Elijah helps her out.


I wrote this right after 2x13 so it is completely AU. I just wanted Caroline to have her kick ass moment and I wanted Elijah and Caroline to meet. This is the result! It has a swear word somewhere.

**betaed by me, if you see a grammar error or something please tell me. English is not my mother language.**

* * *

He is old, o so old. Sometime she forgets what it is like to be human. What friends are, what love is, the simple beauty of the surroundings. No he does not notice or miss it. He does know what enemies are, what fear smells like, how good hate can feel.

The moment he enters the bar to keep occupied and to integrate into the surroundings he smells fear. Not the lady that is giving him a smile behind the counter, she only wants a tip. No he smells it from the young blond vampire, the one Katharina turned. Caroline is her name, she is on the list of people Elena wants to keep safe.

Fear is not common for vampires, werewolves are almost extinct and the older vampires seem to ignore the younger ones. So smelling it from her, even if she is young is wrong. She is family (sort of) just like all vampires are family and most have forgotten but a long time ago vampires took care of each other. Made sure they didn't get hurt and were an army that died for each other. That time is gone but Elijah hasn't forgotten.

He smelled the werewolves since he came to town. Their stance is disgusting and is blocking a lot of his smell senses. But he sees the two werewolves: Brady and Tyler. After the torture debacle Tyler is of the friends list. His warlock delivered the message but the werewolves seem to ignore it. Arrogant foul disgusting beasts. So he stands up, leaves a tip for the waitress and walks to the bar. He takes his time and listens to the conversation.

"You let me go right this second or I'll"

"What will you do blondie. You are not going to vamp out in the middle of this place, I know your mom would hear about it. You don't want that do you sweetheart."

"You tell her something and I will rip your heart out!"

"Calm down blondie! It's 2 against one, you will lose it. Just tell me where the moonstone is and I will let you go."

"You will shoot me in the head more likely. I am not going to tell you anything. I didn't tell you while you were shooting wooden darts in me. I will certainly not tell you anything now."

So they are trying to get the moonstone too. That is not good, that could get Klaus his attention and should be avoided. The boy Tyler seems the be the good cop.

"Caroline, we just want it so we can break the curse. You already walk in the sun! you don't need to break the curse! I need to break it, I just ca"

"You just can't, right Tyler? Should have thought about that before you killed an innocent person. Deal with the consequences! I am leaving now!"

She pulls her arm away from Brady and starts to walk outside. The two follow her and Elijah follows them. They walk into an alley away from the busy parts of the center of the town.

He sees the gun and he knows that Caroline counted on it. Good she is learning from her past mistakes. Before the gun can be pulled she already punched it out Brady's his hand and has him up against the wall. She kicks Tyler away and he gets smacked against the other wall. He is knocked out but with his healing abilities he will be up in no time.

"Wrong move asshole!"

She has him up against the wall but doesn't seem to have the heart to actually kill the guy. Brady knows this and starts to laugh.

"Come on blondie, do it!"

"Shut up!"

She is growling now. Tyler stirs and is standing up. Elijah walks into the alley and knocks him out for the second time. Brady and Caroline both turn towards him, making Caroline loose her concentration so Brady pushes her away tries to reach for his gun. Elijah is there first and simple molds the gun into a ball.

"My name is Elijah."

Elijah kicks him against the wall.

"I thought my warlock made it very clear. Seems I need to send a message to your pack."

Brady stands up and runs in full speed to Elijah, who simply puts is hand into his chest and rips his heart out.

"I think I will have the young werewolf bring his body to his pack. Seems like the right message, doesn't it Caroline?"

She looks towards the unconscious werewolf.

"Yes seems to be the right thing to do. I will write a note. I can take it from here."

Elijah takes her in.

"I know you can. If everything turns out as I want, I hope to see you again, maybe in a few hundred years."

She looks unsure.

"You think I will be able to stay alive that long?"

"Well if Damon Salvatore can, you should be able to manage."

And he is gone. He may not know what love feels like, what friends are. But he knows honor and truth and that is enough.

* * *

So that's that. **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
